goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Snowball Trio
The Snowball Trio is a trio of girls who like surprising their enemies by pelting them with things. During the winter, they throw snowballs, and during the summer, they throw water balloons. The members are Rachel Lithman (the oldest girl), May Talbot (the middle girl), and Emily Chambers (the youngest girl). Personalities Rachel Rachel is kind and resourceful. She loves hanging out with her friends and she's always willing to lend a helping hand or go on an adventure. Her optimism is contagious and she always sees big possibilities in everything. May May is sweet and very strong-willed, but can also be a little clumsy. She is up for anything fun, meeting new people, going on an adventure. She always appears to be friendly, and although she's a little talkative, she can be pretty awkward, which might be a bit much for some people. She is a bit impulsive, jumping into a situation before she’s had time to think, but if she makes a mistake, she will fix it. Even in difficult times, she remains optimistic and knows how to bring others spirits up. Emily Emily is hardworking, friendly and optimistic. She is easy to get along with because of her patience and empathy. When she is put through a difficult situation, she bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. She looks to her friends to keep her spirits up, and they admire her kindness, strictness when need be and that she always stands for what's right. Emily is also witty and sarcastic, at least when she is alone, and during those moments she would often make quips about how some people don't have much talent in anything. She is also unafraid to stand up for herself when she feels she's in the right. Interests Rachel's Interests Likes *Horticulture *Flowcharts *Pinball *Strawberry Shortcake *Adventure Time *Rock climbing *Cleaning *PAW Patrol *Winx Club *Riding her bike *Lalaloopsy *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Sports *Going to the spa *Reading *Taking pictures *Shopkins *Indian mythology *Talking Tom *Home: Adventures With Tip and Oh *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter’s Laboratory *Swimming *Skiing *Heidi, Girl of the Alps *Magic tricks *Shimmer and Shine *Jojo's Circus *One Piece *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Yu-Gi-Oh *Polly Pocket *Inside Out *Sailor Moon *Steven Universe *Doraemon *Codename: Kids Next Door *Snow White With the Red Hair *The Proud Family *The Smurfs *Doc McStuffins *Totally Spies *Despicable Me *Love Live *Golf *O.K. K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes *Hey Arnold *Clarence *Josie and the Pussycats *As Told by Ginger *Phineas and Ferb *Lizzie McGuire *BattleClaw *Robot and Monster *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Looney Tunes *BrainPop Dislikes *South Park *Spiders *Tattoos May's Interests Likes *Horse riding *Playing the guitar *Archaeology *Basketball *Snow cones *The Lion Guard *Hockey *Vocaloid *Pokemon *Overwatch *Lilo and Stitch *Frozen *Splatoon *Synthpop music *Country pop music *Avatar: The Last Airbender *My Neighbor Totoro *Ren and Stimpy *Coraline *Exercising *The Prophet *The Princess and the Frog *Phineas and Ferb *Pinky Dinky Doo *Cardcaptor Sakura *Grossology *Grojband Dislikes *Sharks *Yandere Simulator Emily’s Interests Likes *Collecting things *Art *Penguins *The Secret Life of Pets *DC Super Hero Girls *Ice cream *Gravity Falls *Littlest Pet Shop *Astro Boy *Doraemon *Steven Universe *Magical Girl Minky Momo *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Miraculous Ladybug *Splatoon *Glitter Force *All Grown Up *Stitch! *Muppet Babies *Cupcakes *Adventure Time *Magical DoReMi *Sofia the First *Scooby-Doo *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Yu-Gi-Oh *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Justin Time *Sailor Moon *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Rocket Power *Looped *Hey Arnold *WordGirl *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *As Told by Ginger *Doug *Lizzie McGuire *Spongebob Squarepants *Arthur *Lalaloopsy *Super Mario Bros. *Betty Boop *The Powerpuff Girls *Legos *Little Einsteins *Pepper Ann *Sarah & Duck *Ben 10 *The Flintstones *The Amazing World of Gumball *Tom and Jerry *Handy Manny *Cut the Rope *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Winnie the Pooh *Chowder *Ni Hao Kai-Lan *Garfield Dislikes *Five Nights at Freddy's *Johnny Test Trivia *When the girls get ready to ambush their enemies with snowballs, the three of them say "Are you ready for a snowball fight?" *During the summer, the girls become the Water Balloon Trio because they pelt water balloons at their enemies instead of snowballs. They also say a different version of their catchphrase: "Are you ready for a water balloon fight?" *Rachel likes to celebrate Holi, even though she isn't of an Indian descent. *Rachel once had chicken pox when she was younger. *Emily wants to be a rockstar when she grows up. *During the summer, Rachel usually hangs out at the pool. *Emily likes the artwork of Frida Kahlo, because she believes that Frida's iconic unibrow is amusing. *Rachel hopes to go to India someday. Category:Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Sarah West's Own Characters